1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique capable of reducing display defects in a liquid crystal panel.
2. Related Art
A liquid crystal panel has a configuration in which liquid crystal is interposed between a pixel electrode provided for each pixel and a common electrode provided so as to be common to a plurality of pixels. In this liquid crystal panel, there are cases where poor liquid crystal alignment (reverse tilt domain) occurs due to a transverse electric field generated between pixels adjacent to each other, thereby causing display defects. Techniques for suppressing display defects due to poor liquid crystal alignment from occurring are disclosed in JP-A-2009-237366 and JP-A-2010-191157. JP-A-2009-237366 and JP-A-2010-191157 disclose a technique for reducing a transverse electric field occurring in a pixel in which poor image quality tends to occur due to a deposition direction of a liquid crystal alignment (inorganic alignment layer) among pixels to which a strong transverse electric field is applied.
However, the larger the value obtained by temporally integrating a rate of change of transmittance of a liquid crystal element due to an application of a correction voltage with respect to the time, the more likely to be perceived by a user the variation of display content caused by a correction target pixel. In the technique disclosed in JP-A-2009-237366 and JP-A-2010-191157, it is considered that, since, in a correction target pixel, a constant correction voltage is applied to the liquid crystal element during the entire display period corresponding to each video signal, a transmittance variation due to correction of an applied voltage to the liquid crystal element increases, and thus display content different from display content regulated by an original video signal is likely to be perceived by a user.